


Sail Away With Me

by at1stsoo



Series: Kaisoo Politics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: November 2016: Trump's just been elected, Jongin is begging for attention, and Kyungsoo justreallywants to get away from reality for a while.(Sequel to Campaigning for Your Heart. It's definitely more enjoyable if you already know the characters, but it's not required.)





	Sail Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’d be remiss to not acknowledge the sads of Election Day first, but it’s only a few paragraphs and then things get fun, I promise. I know fuck-all about sailing, so apologies for any misused terms. (I did try to learn online for approx. 4 hrs before calling it quits and embracing _fiction._ ) All you really need to know is the big central pole is called the mast. Here’s a visual of Soo’s boat. Enjoy the ride ;)  
> 

**NOVEMBER 8, 2016: Election Day**

 

It’s a dark day. Kyungsoo hopes he’ll never remember it, but he’s pretty sure the pain is burned into his memory forever.

 

He and Jongin invite Baekhyun and Chanyeol over to their apartment to watch the election results. What starts as an optimistic party to celebrate Hillary’s win after long years of campaigning ends up turning into a chaotic funeral of sorts, as their dreams die a slow death with each passing hour.

 

They all drink too much, so only a few flashes of the later evening events remain with Kyungsoo the next morning. Baekhyun slamming his laptop shut so hard the screen broke off when his ‘alternate sources’ kept coming up with the same projections as the major media broadcasts. Jongin curled up in a ball of misery on the couch. Himself getting into a shouting match with his own TV and threatening to take a swing at it until Jongin intervened and talked him down. Chanyeol somberly concluding that even the craziest shit you can think of, like Trump in the White House, always has a fighting chance.

 

At least there’s one bright spot: the giant finally took the risk of confessing to Baekhyun and asked him out properly, _after_ midnight (lest they share their anniversary with the Day of Doom). Woo. Kyungsoo mildly regrets throwing a condom at them and telling them to go fuck off if they’re already moving on from the devastation. He needs some time to rage and wallow.

 

Kyungsoo wishes he could feel happier for them, but everything just feels like despair and bitterness right now. He calls in sick and decides he’s earned a day to be miserable. Jongin’s not in much better shape, but at least he’s functioning, ordering them food so they don’t starve. The younger bounces back in under 24 hours but respects that it wasn’t his candidate that had such a tumultuous crash and burn, so he quietly goes about his business and otherwise just gives Kyungsoo space. He drowns himself in work to make up for the day off he took, and it helps. Some.

 

They cuddle a little on that second night, and things start getting back to normal. Jongin likens what he’s going through to the five stages of grief. Yeah, that’s probably true, Kyungsoo reflects. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. _Acceptance?_ What’s that. Fuck that shit.

 

Clearly, he’s still on Stage 2.

 

**November 18, 2016**

 

Today, he and Jongin are meeting up at a deli during his lunch break, since Jongin doesn’t have any afternoon classes. While he waits out on the sidewalk for his boyfriend to arrive, Kyungsoo leans against the building in his Givenchy slacks and lightweight shirt, blazer draped across his arm since it’s unseasonably warm outside. He skims the news on his phone. Kyungsoo is a numbers guy, so he pours over data in his free time, trying to understand where the polls went wrong on projecting the election winner.

 

He hears a warm, “hey, preppy,” and looks up. Kyungsoo smiles as Jongin approaches the store entrance, looking handsome as always in his ripped skinnies and bright attitude. He holds the door for Jongin and they head inside.

 

Unfortunately, they’re followed in by a middle-aged guy in a Make America Great Again t-shirt. With a Trump/Pence trucker hat to top off the offensive outfit. He’s on the phone with someone and loudly proclaiming, “Just take the back route home. I know, those whiny snowflakes just can’t accept they lost. Triggered brats. They’ll shut up and stop protesting once they realize nobody cares about their gay agenda or their sensitive feeeeeelings. Meanwhile, tell ‘em you’ll show _them_ a safe space.” The boor laughs like he’s clever and bids the caller goodbye.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and can feel Jongin huff beside him. Overly sensitive and easily triggered, huh? We’ll see about that. The couple lock eyes and share a moment of unspoken understanding. With a wicked grin, Jongin grabs his boyfriend by the ass, tucking his hands in his back pockets and yanking him flush against him. “Baby, let’s just skip lunch and go home for dessert,” he coos at the elder. Kyungsoo wastes no time curling a hand around his neck to pull him down for a deep and dirty kiss. When he tips his head to the other side to kiss him eagerly from different angle, Jongin lets a moan slip out that sounds awfully sincere and that’s when they hear a throat clear beside them. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss in a sloppy fashion, lips glistening with his boyfriend’s saliva, and gives the bigot a cold stare.

 

The Trumpeteer fidgets uncomfortably under the unwavering glare, and opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, suddenly unsure of what to say now that he actually has the couple’s undivided attention.

 

“Beg your pardon, your throat sounded dry there when you interrupted us. Thirsty?” Kyungsoo teases.

 

“Too bad, you can’t have him,” Jongin says, not missing a beat, sliding behind the shorter and folding his arms around his small waist in a tight backhug. “He’s mine.” He leans down to take a playful nip at Kyungsoo’s neck. The elder bumps his ass backward into Jongin to prevent him from leaving a mark; he’s still got to return to work, after all. He’s amused to feel Jongin’s half-hard boner when he does so.

 

“Would you keep your fornication out of sight?” the bigot hisses, having found his voice again. “There are children in here.”

 

“What, like you? Why don’t you go chastise the couple over there for canoodling in the booth?” Jongin retorts, gesturing toward a guy with a girl on his lap, whispering something into her ear that has her blushing.

 

“It… it’s not the same and you know it.”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head thoughtfully and peers more closely at the hetero couple. “You’re right, it’s not. I bet I love him more,” he replies, petting the side of Jongin’s face. “ _That_ looks like a married man getting a quickie on the side – see, he’s got a ring but the floozy in the trashy clearance aisle skirt doesn’t.” Dismissively, he turns around to order their food as they’ve reached the front of the line now. He gets it to-go, having no desire to deal with Mr. Right-Wing Nutjob any longer than necessary.

 

Thankfully, the sandwich prep goes quickly, and they get their order in no time. As they turn to leave, the Trumplican gives them one more parting warning. “Our side won, you know. And Pence is going to fix things with you people once he’s in the White House. Marriage is supposed to be between a man and a wo-”

 

Kyungsoo spins on the slick soles of his Louis Vittons. “Look, nitwit, unless Pence plans to _murder_ a Supreme Court justice who voted in favor of upholding the Obergefell decision, then the homophobic VP-elect can’t do **crap** about our right to marry, okay? Get your news from someplace more reputable than Rush Limbaugh, moron.”

 

“Not to mention,” Jongin adds, “even if it becomes a states’ rights issue again, Illinois already legalized it back in 2013. Seriously dude. Just gtfo already.”

 

The pair walk out the shop and head to the little park nearby to eat on the benches since the weather is so temperate, hitting the mid 70s even though it’s the middle of November. Although they shut down the Trumper-tantrum in the store, they’re both still disgruntled from the whole exchange. Sure, marriage equality isn’t going anywhere, and they’re protected from employment discrimination in their current state, but more than half of the country is still without such protection.

 

“It’s okay, Soo.”

 

“Except it’s not. I don’t exactly want to just move assholes like that out of here and into states where he can actually lord his rights over others.” Kyungsoo sighs. “Hillary would’ve made that shit illegal for the whole country. We were so close, I just—” He’s still reeling from his candidate’s unexpected loss, along with half the country who still expects to wake up from this nightmare. Maybe it is just a nightmare…

 

God dammit, back to Stage 1 again.

 

They eat their sandwiches in silence for a bit. “We could always flee to the Great White North,” Jongin half jokes, bumping shoulders with him and humming “ _O Canada”_ in an attempt to cheer him up.

 

Kyungsoo cracks a smile. “No. No, fuck him. We’re not leaving. We’re staying right here and fighting back.”

 

Jongin flashes that dazzling smile that he’s growing more dependent on every day to light up his world. Damn, who knew he could fall so hard for a guy so quickly? It’s not even been four months since he asked Jongin to move in with him, but each day seems better than the next.

 

“Mmm!” the younger exclaims around a mouthful of sandwich. “Speaking of which, remember my friend Chrissy from Sanders’ campaign office? She texted me this morning about the Women’s March that’s being planned. Have you heard about it?”

 

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, the one for the day after the Angry Cheeto’s inauguration? What, you want to go to Washington for it?”

 

“Maybe. I think the organizers are actually hoping to have enough momentum for marches in all major cities. I don’t know, I was thinking about helping with one here in Chicago. What do you think?”

 

“Sounds good. I’m in. I’ll help organize, too, so long as I can fit it around my travel schedule for work.” As if on cue, his phone buzzes. “Crap, I’ve got to get back to the office. Luhan says he needs another analysis for that client we’re trying to land.” He dusts off his pants and grabs his Tom Ford briefcase.

 

“You’re still taking me out sailing today, right?” Jongin asks with a thinly concealed pout.

 

“I don’t know, I hope so.” He checks his Rolex as he stands. “I’ll see if I can’t get it done in the next few hours so we can still head out in time to catch sunset, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo leans down to give his boyfriend, still seated on the bench, a quick kiss goodbye, but the boy has other ideas. Jongin cups his face to keep his mouth captive a bit longer, swiping a tongue over the elder’s plump bottom lip. Kyungsoo leans into the kiss a moment longer than he should, before letting his hand press down against Jongin’s inner thigh, brushing against the cock he knew would be lying along that side. He smirks – his boyfriend always tucks to the right.

 

Jongin gasps and tries to paw at his waist to drag him closer, but Kyungsoo evades him. “The longer you keep me here, the longer it’ll take me to finish work.” He withdraws slowly, letting a finger trail down across the rips in Jongin’s jeans, enjoying the contrast of the soft skin and the coarse, frayed denim. The younger shivers under the intimate touch and a soft murmur of _“Soo…”_ escapes his lips. “I’ll text you,” Kyungsoo says, leaving before Jongin can tempt him any further.

 

He strides back to work and pushes through the tall glass doors into the large, open office space of the company. The airy room takes up the whole 12th floor of the building, offering a nice view of Chicago’s downtown. A dozen long aluminum tables with an assortment of laptops fill half the space, with a conference room and large relaxation lounge at the other end. Luhan is just bidding someone farewell on the large videoconferencing screen as Kyungsoo settles in at his usual spot on the second table.

 

“Oh good, you’re back. I need you to run a time series analysis for the Jenkins account. She’s almost ready to sign with us, but wants this one last forecast before putting the ink on the contract. Can you do it right now?” Luhan speaks at a mile a minute while flicking through some documents on his tablet at the same time. Kyungsoo knows his high strung boss is not really _asking_ , but he appreciates the gesture.

 

“Sure, Lu.”

 

“Good, because I said you’d have it before the end of the day. Files are on the network. Thanks, Soo! Oh!” He pauses, having finally looked up to actually see Kyungsoo. “New Burberry blazer? Looking sharp. We need to get you on sales calls sometime. Remind me next week.” Then without waiting for a response, his boss is ducking back into the conference room to woo another prospective client. Luhan is without question the startup’s best sales agent. All the women adore the suave blonde. The men, too. (Kyungsoo hasn’t bothered to work out which way he swings since, hey, he’s in a committed relationship with the best pair of legs in Chicago.)

 

He sets himself to work right away, but is interrupted just 30 minutes into the task by his phone buzzing in his back pocket.

 

 **HunkyHipsStir**  
Soo… I need you

 **GreatSass,BetterAss**  
I’m working

I need you to work on ME  
Foreplay from earlier was not sufficient

Neither was my first data crunch – I’m busy

 

Kyungsoo’s refusal to flirt back silences his boyfriend. For a grand total of 5 minutes.

 

Tell them you’ll finish later  
Come home and let me pet your Cockasoo

…did you seriously just refer to my dick like it’s a bird

Can’t help it  
My ass is craving you, Hungsoo

Do NOT call me Hungsoo while I’m at work, omg

Why? Is it turning you on?  
Are you hard at your desk? Thinking about plowing into me?  
Or would you rather have your Nine-inch-Nini in you?

Pfft, 9  
Clearly I’M the one that’s professionally qualified to make estimations, not you  
…I’ll give you a solid 7  
Turning off my phone now

 

Kyungsoo switches his phone to silent with a smile playing upon his lips. Damn it, he loves Jongin’s childish antics. When did he get so weak to corny fuckery like this?

 

He rolls his shoulder back and pops his neck. Right, focus. Analysis first, play time later. For the next three hours, Kyungsoo pours over the data and researches other market trends to improve the prediction of his statistical model.

 

4:00 PM – his phone buzzes with his calendar reminder to “Set Sail with Smirks McGee.” Shit, he needs to go if they’re hoping to catch sunset. Luckily, the work is done, the file is saved to the cloud, and he just needs to get the email off. Kyungsoo snaps his tablet shut, slides it into his briefcase, and gives Lu a quick wave of goodbye to let him know he’s taking off. On the way to the elevator, he hastily taps out the email to CEO Jenkins on his phone. The elevator car arrives right as he’s finishing the message. He congratulates himself on hitting send before the elevator doors close so it zips off into cyberspace before he loses reception. But… wait no.

 

No.

 

NO.

 

Kyungsoo bangs his head against the steel elevator wall the whole ride down the 13 floors it takes to get to the parking garage.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Jongin is bouncing around the apartment, double and triple checking that he’s packed snacks for the boat and watching the clock anxiously. He doesn’t want to bother Kyungsoo again, but he’s already given up on getting a quickie before they leave for the marina, and now he’s getting anxious they’re going to have to cancel their plans all together. He drops on the couch and blows out a raspberry while picking at his navy chinos and unbutonned twill shirt over his white tank. It’s a little slouchier than the boating wardrobe he knows Kyungsoo usually wears to the marina, but he’s trying to fit in some without losing his own style. He hopes it’ll do. (The only other time he’s been on Soo’s boat, he’d worn his usual tight denim and t-shirt combo, and the elder had scolded him about the outfit being impractical and too constricting to help him with ropes and sails.)

 

The front door clicks open, and his boyfriend strides in, tossing a gruff, “hey, gimme just a sec to change” on his way to the bedroom. Jongin frowns. Something’s wrong.

 

Kyungsoo emerges dressed in a lightweight striped sweater and his slim-fitting Nautica shorts that cut well-above the knee, accentuating the thick, lower thigh muscles that make Jongin salivate. He wordlessly gathers his keys and slips his Dior sunglasses on while Jongin’s eyes continue to linger on his exposed legs. When Kyungsoo bends to pick up the packed duffel bag, Jongin admires the perky curve of his boyfriend’s ass, watching it saunter down the hall. He only snaps out of it when he hears the front door open and notices Kyungsoo beckon him with a toss of his head.

 

“You coming, or just gonna enjoy watching me leave?”

 

Jongin jolts forward and slips out the door just before it closes. Kyungsoo is already striding down the stairs toward the underground garage with purpose.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he calls, hustling to catch up.

 

“Just trying to get us out on the water before sunset like you wanted,” comes the curt reply.

 

So… definitely not okay. Jongin reaches to wrap an arm around him as they head toward Kyungsoo’s black Maserati, but he’s obstructed by the duffel bag now being pushed into his arms.

 

“Boat. Water. First.”

 

Jongin grimaces but relents, tossing the bag in the back seat and sliding into the passenger seat. The marina is a short drive away, but with traffic, it’s taking longer than usual and the atmosphere in the car is as tense as Kyungsoo’s set jaw. He’s stewing over something, hands gripping the steering wheel with an unnatural tightness that matches his stiff expression.

 

“What’s with you? Did the dry cleaner accidentally starch your face instead of your shirts?” Jongin jokes. This earns him the slightest twitch of a smile, cracking the elder’s stoic demeanor just a tad.

 

“Distract me. Tell me about school or something,” Kyungsoo requests.

 

Oh good. At least whatever’s pissing Soo off isn’t his fault. Jongin is talented at talking nonstop, and he puts his bullshitting skills to good use here, discussing coursework and then his meeting with his advisor today, who kept pressing him about his graduation plans. They talked about him doing political correspondence for a news station or speech writing for the mayor’s office, but Jongin would rather do campaign management or something more directly tied to elections. Professor Lee even suggested he run for City Council next year, but that’d be crazy. As he yabbers, Jongin watches his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He’s not positive if he’s successfully drowning out Kyungsoo’s inner rage-y voices since the elder isn’t giving much indication that he’s listening beyond an occasional head nod, but by the time they pull into the parking lot by the dock, he does seem more a tad more relaxed.

 

They climb aboard Kyungsoo’s 43 foot sailboat, the sailor extending a hand to help Jongin make it on deck without slipping. It’s not that he’s never been boats before, but Jongin’s family had always preferred cruising on their friends’ full-size luxury yachts rather than owning their own. Kyungsoo had rolled his eyes at such vessels, claiming they were merely fancy homes that had a 360° view of water. _‘You can’t even feel the wind, the waves, inside those motorized living rooms. That’s not sailing – I’ll take you **sailing,** ’_ he’d promised, eyes alight with passion.

 

The first time they went out on the water a few months ago, they had quickly discovered Jongin was totally out of his depth on a real sailboat. No sea legs to speak of, wobbling this way and that as he flopped around the deck, whereas Kyungsoo seemed to be one with his boat, balancing perfectly as he wandered from winch to winch to adjust the rigging. Undeterred, Kyungsoo had promised to teach him, little by little.

 

So at least this time, Jongin already knows the names of most of the main parts of sails and gear and… stuff. He helps shove off from the dock, loosening the ropes and dropping them neatly in a pile as he’d been taught. Kyungsoo nods at him approvingly and starts up the motor to get them out of the marina and toward open water. Jongin stands beside the sailor and watches him deftly steer them out of the maze of boats along the docks.

 

As soon as the path widens out a bit more, Kyungsoo grabs his hand and tugs him over to take the captain’s wheel. Jongin’s eyes widen.

 

“Soo, I don’t know how to steer.”

 

Standing behind him, Kyungsoo places both of Jongin’s hands on the shiny steel wheel. “Sure you do,” he purrs in the taller’s ear. “It’s like driving a car, just with a fancier, heavier wheel.” He leaves his hands on top of Jongin’s for the moment, letting him get a feel for the process. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay right here until you’re fully comfortable.” Kyungsoo glides his hands along Jongin’s forearms before pressing them against his abdomen, tucking the younger back against his chest and perching a chin over his shoulder to watch. “You’re just going straight for a while, anyway.”

 

Jongin is nervous about being in charge of 43 feet of uber expensive fiberglass, but he’s distracted by Kyungsoo being wrapped around him. At first, it’s calming, being snuggled into his boyfriend’s firm chest. But Jongin feels his pulse quicken each time Kyungsoo speaks little directions or encouragements, the warm breath on his ear lobe creating a delightful tingle down his spine. The palms on his stomach are rubbing gently up and down his abs and then sneaking underneath his tight tank top. Jongin’s skin warms at the touch, and he’s already melting into his boyfriend’s skillful advances. It’s not long before Kyungsoo is delving down the front of his pants and taking hold of his readily hardening dick.

 

Jongin gasps. “I’m supposed to be steering, you can’t expect me to concentrate like this,” he yelps.

 

“Mmm, you’re doing great, babe. I’ll guide you. You’ll need to swing wide right to make it out of the marina exit,” Kyungsoo says calmly, taking Jongin’s dick and twirling it in a slow circle to the right while squeezing up and down the shaft, making him tremble with pleasure.

 

Jongin follows the directions, shakily turning the captain’s wheel, mimicking the way Kyungsoo is maneuvering his cock.

 

“Good job,” the elder purrs in his ear, continuing to jerk him off languidly and the ship rolls along at its puttering speed. “Now ease it back to the left, around that buoy.” Kyungsoo circles his dick back to the left in controlled fashion, and Jongin does his best to comply, hands almost slipping off the ship’s metal wheel because he’s start to sweat from action down below. This is more tortuous than road head; at least he knows how to drive an actual car. The combination of nerves from first-time-piloting-a-boat and all-day-lusting heightens how good the attention feels on his cock.

 

He manages to clear the buoy and is looking out into open water right now, dotted with several other boats who’ve also decided to set sail on this gorgeous afternoon. Kyungsoo’s murmuring something about straightening out the wheel and guiding his dick back to the right with a gentle roll of his wrist, so Jongin does the same while bucking into the hand that’s now speeding up over his cock. There’s no way he’s going to be able to concentrate weaving in and out of all the other boats like this.

 

“Nnnnn, Soo, I can’t—I can’t—please take over!” he mewls, reaching for Kyungsoo’s hand that’s creeped up to tweak his nipple and trying to bring it over to the wheel.

 

“Take over, huh? Hmm, I do love hearing those words,” Kyungsoo chuckles as he takes a break from feasting on his neck. “Well, since you said please.” He releases Jongin with both hands, kills the throttle on the engine til it stops, makes a minor adjustment to the captain’s wheel, and then… turns and leaves the wheelhouse.

 

Jongin’s aching dick strains uncomfortably in his pants, abandoned. He whirls around in disbelief. “Where the fuck are you going??”

 

“Taking over the boat and letting out the sails. We’re far enough out to let the wind carry us now,” Kyungsoo says matter-of-factly, feigning innocence. “Keep your hands tight on the wheel – it’ll jerk when the wind hits and you wouldn’t want to end up on a collision course with the Coast Guard there,” he points at the white cruiser off to their left. And then flits away.

 

“DO KYUNGSOO, you’re an evil tease!” Jongin yells, aware that he’s helpless to follow after the sailor and leave the wheel unattended. He watches his boyfriend traverse the deck, perfectly balanced with the sway of the boat, and unfurl the main sail with his signature shit-eating grin on his face.

 

“Sorry! Can’t hear you over this glorious wind we’ve got out here,” Kyungsoo lies, tugging the rigging to get the sail adjusted perfectly. Even while Jongin is stewing over the betrayal, his eyes can’t help but catch on the tantalizing flex of Kyungsoo’s forearm muscles as he pulls on the lines and diligently fastens them in place. This man is too sexy for his own fucking good.

 

Main sail secured, Kyungsoo skips over to set up the jib. Jongin can’t be positive, but he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo’s sticking his ass out unnecessarily as he gets the smaller sail set up, bending over repeatedly right in front of him. Then the minx winks over his shoulder and removes all doubt.

 

Jongin has half a mind to yank the wheel hard left and spear the Coast Guard cruiser. Wrecking Soo’s favorite luxury toy ought to teach him a lesson. Costing his boyfriend thousands of dollars in damage and getting him a boating citation would be crossing the line, though, even for their always-competitive, sometimes-combative flirtations. He suppresses the urge and plots revenge for later.

 

The sun is setting properly now, and Kyungsoo is drinking it in from the starboard deck, leaning against the handrail and letting the wind whip through his hair. Its carefully coifed look for work is utterly destroyed, tossled in every direction. The relaxed style matches the blissful smile adorning the handsome boy’s face. His large eyes flutter close, and Jongin stares with admiration at the pale beauty. This is Kyungsoo’s happy place. It’s positively breathtaking to see him so at peace.

 

In the next moment, the elder is pushing off the railing and coming back around to the wheelhouse. “Come here, I want you to feel this, too,” he beckons sincerely.

 

“What about steering?” Jongin asks, confused.

 

“I’ll handle it with the wheel at the stern. Come on.”

 

Jongin steps carefully towards his boyfriend’s outstretched hand, and they both go to the back of the boat by the exterior wheel. It looks straight out into the setting sun behind them.

 

“Wow,” Jongin breathes out, admiring the oranges and reds that paint the sky like the smoothest of watercolors. Kyungsoo links their pinkies as they watch the sun tuck away for the day, back behind the skyscrapers of Chicago, their home.

 

Although right here, next to his special someone, also feels like home.

 

Once nature’s cinematic show is complete, Kyungsoo turns the boat about and resumes the business of sailing, handing out ship orders in his typical commanding manner. “Let’s anchor. Pull out the spare polyester sails and the anchor from the fore hold. Drop, don’t throw, the anchor off the port side and watch to make sure the line goes taut, okay?”

 

“Aye, aye, Captain Bossypants,” Jongin gives him a mock salute before turning to go.

 

Kyungsoo responds with a devilish smirk and prevents his departure by gripping the front of his shirt. His voice drops an octave and demands, “But first, give your captain a kiss.”

 

Okay, damn, that’s hot. Jongin gets a rush of heat in his gut, watching Kyungsoo’s eyes flash with desire and feeling himself get tugged toward parted heart-shaped lips for what promises to be a raunchy kiss. But he summons every ounce of his willpower to stand up to his full height, pulling out of Kyungsoo’s range and making him falter, open-mouthed and wide-eyed with surprise. Jongin gives him a smug grin: they both know Soo’s too short to reach his lips for a kiss without his cooperation.

 

Indignation over this betrayal floods Kyungsoo’s expression. “Oh? Don’t like being left hanging? Now you know how I felt earlier,” Jongin snarks, giving his boyfriend’s package a teasing squeeze and turning to run away from any retaliation. Unfortunately, he forgot how unstable he is while out on the water and has to grab the rail to keep from tripping, slowing down his getaway.

 

“YAH!” Kyungsoo shrieks and slaps his ass as he flees the area. Jongin yelps and cackles all the way to the bow, relishing the successful revenge.

 

He fishes through the hold and tosses the spare sails on the deck as instructed before grabbing the steel anchor and walking it up to the pulpit at the very front of the boat, dropping it over the side. With Kyungsoo’s expert maneuvering, the anchor seems to catch right away and the rode starts going taut. Jongin is leaning over the bow’s railing watching the line carefully when he feels a familiar body drape around him from behind, hot breath on his ear immediately afterward:

 

“That wasn’t a very nice way to treat your captain.”

 

Kyungsoo grips around the back of his neck and Jongin doesn’t resist this time as he’s reeled in for a blazing kiss. He revels in Kyungsoo sucking on his tongue and nipping along his bottom lip, all while the wind is blowing his boyfriend’s hair and making it tickle his cheek. There’s so much stimulation going on, but not enough happening down south. He spins around, letting Kyungsoo cage him against the railing and widening his stance to tug the elder forward to nestle between his long legs.

 

If the aggressiveness of Kyungsoo’s rutting and kissing are any indication, Jongin has set himself up for some rough, angry sex tonight. He cheers loudly inside his own head.

 

A large wave sends the nose of the ship rising and falling, and Jongin can’t help but squeak and grip onto Kyungsoo more tightly. He trusts the sailor’s grip on the steel railing behind him to keep them safely on deck, but still.

 

“I guess fucking you from behind here while you scream, _‘I’m king of the world’_ is off the table, then,” Kyungsoo surmises with an amused grin. Jongin considers this arousing proposition for a moment, reluctant to refuse it, but then another swell has the bow lifting and dipping sharply, and he knows he’s not sea-worthy enough for such an adventure yet. (He files the fantasy away for maybe in the spring.)

 

Kyungsoo lets go of the rail and encourages him to leave the bow. Eager to finally get some, Jongin makes his way back toward the wheelhouse and the cozy cabin located in the belly of the boat, but he’s barely taken 5 steps before he’s being tugged by his belt loops.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and dangerous. Jongin gives him a questioning look as he’s pulled over onto the messy spare sails lying in the middle of the deck, right up against the mast. He grips the pole behind him with both hands to keep his balance and stares down incredulously at Kyungsoo, who’s advancing on him and kissing down his neck, pinning him back against the pole.

 

“Here??”

 

“Here.”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

“I’m horny.”

 

“Me too, but I’m not exactly keen on falling overboard,” Jongin whines. The boat isn’t rocking as much here in the center as it was at the bow, but it’s still enough to make keeping his balance difficult as he feels himself tip unsteadily with another wave.

 

“You’re not going overboard, don’t worry,” Kyungsoo promises, placing hands on his broad shoulders and easing him down onto his knees. The sails provide only a little cushion on the hard deck, but Jongin does feel a lot more stable now that he’s not standing. Kyungsoo’s sly hands have already slipped his twill shirt off his shoulders and are now headed for the hem of his tank top when Jongin knocks them away.

 

“No way. I’m not getting naked before you. You want out-on-the-water sex? You’re gonna have to be exposed first.” It might be dark, but they’re not the only boat on the lake tonight. Kyungsoo voices no objections as Jongin runs his hands up the elder’s legs, pausing to run his thumbs over the area where the tight shorts meet his smooth thighs. He gets to work undoing the zipper and yanking the clothes down in one quick motion.

 

And there’s the pretty cock Jongin has been dreaming about all day. Swollen and ready to be lavished with kisses. Kyungsoo curses and grabs the mast, suddenly in need of help staying upright, when Jongin swiftly attacks the bobbing cock with his mouth, sucking halfway down the length.

 

He lets the tip of his tongue trace the vein along the side of the thick shaft, putting just the right amount of pressure into it, following it all the way up to the head and flicking his tongue against the ridge and then the leaking slit. Jongin turns his head to mouth at the considerable dick from the side next, sucking and licking it in short, wet bursts along the left side, then right side, top, then bottom side, until it’s glistening all over. Kyungsoo is moaning his approval above him and combing through Jongin’s hair with his right hand, left hand still clenched around the mast with taut forearm muscles glimmering in the moonlight. He’s letting the younger take his time lapping up and down his cock for now, but the twirling fingers in his hair suggest that he’ll tug on the locks if things don’t progress soon.

 

Ready to really give head in earnest, Jongin grabs the base of Kyungsoo’s dick and sinks down repeatedly, going a tad deeper each time, until his lips are brushing against his own hand and the cockhead is bumping into the back of his throat with each bob. He turns his eyes upward to enjoy his boyfriend’s pleasured face: head currently thrown back, mouth agape, wind tossing his hair about wildly. Their eyes meet and Kyungsoo’s expression shifts from blissed out to one with lewd intentions, eyes darkening and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Kyungsoo widens his stance a little for better stability and releases the mast in favor of wrapping his hand around the back of Jongin’s neck. The fingers massage there as a gentle warning before Kyungsoo is building speed and then fucking the boy’s mouth like there’s no tomorrow. Jongin rhythmically relaxes and tightens his throat around that delicious cock, eliciting some melodious moans from above. He trails mischievous fingers up milky thighs, over a bucking hip, and across Kyungsoo’s ass to slip down the cleft and fondle around his rim, applying pressure with the flat of his fingers to try to send him over the edge.

 

“OH fuck,” Kyungsoo groans, pulling the boy off his dick between loud gasps. His hips lurch a few times, and Jongin is prepared for his face to be covered in hot, white cum, but the elder seems to gain control at the last second.

 

“Aw, why’d you stop yourself,” he complains, mouthing to recapture the sensitive cock but missing as Kyungsoo dodges him with a whimper. “I worked hard for that orgasm.”

 

Kyungsoo’s reply comes in the form of him ripping the boy’s tank off and leaning down for a vulgar kiss, sucking the air right out of Jongin’s lungs. “Spin around and lose the shorts,” he commands, and then he’s gone scrambling toward the forward storage area.

 

Jongin clumsily turns about to face the mast and disrobe, staying on his knees. He hears a dull thud next to him and sees a bottle of lube.

 

“You keep LUBE in the FORE HOLD?!”

 

“No, it was in the _duffel_ , which we happened to toss in the fore hold.”

 

Hand propped on his hip and pout fixed in place, he narrows his eyes. “I thought I was special.”

 

“You are special, darling,” Kyungsoo coos, sucking tender kisses into the nape of his neck.

 

Jongin shoots a dubious look over his shoulder. “If I find out I’m not the first guy you’ve fucked out here on your boat, I’m gonna--”

 

“You’re gonna what? Up the ante by finally agreeing to go up and defile the rooftop of Trump Tower?” Kyungsoo banters back with a hopeful eyebrow raised.

 

Jongin snickers despite himself. His boyfriend has been pushing the idea fornicating _‘1300 ft above the world,’_ high on altitude and exhibitionism, and leaving a mess of fluids behind, as though that’ll serve as a protest of some kind. Jongin is pretty sure there’s no solid political motive for this act of rebellion, just a flimsy excuse to divulge in one of Kyungsoo’s deviant sexual fantasies. Who knew preppy would be such a pervert.

 

“One fuck at a time, babe,” Jongin says before craning his head back for a sloppy kiss. Kyungsoo is kneeled down behind him, shirt removed revealing a defined chest with dusky nipples. They’re both fully nude, out in the open air, but that doesn’t even register with Jongin anymore because _wow_. Kyungsoo’s hands are lightly calloused from working with the heavy ropes earlier, and the roughness of them dragging across Jongin’s bare chest causes the younger’s breath to hitch and cock to twitch. This reaction to the chaffed hands doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Sorry, this ass just makes me greedy,” purrs the sultry voice in Jongin’s ear. Kyungsoo gives his right buttock a firm squeeze before releasing it in favor of using featherlight touches with the pads of his rough fingers, sending a delightful shudder over all of Jongin’s body. “Don’t worry, I’m focused on making you feel good right here, right now.”

 

Jongin clings to the pole for dear life as his boyfriend teases him mercilessly for the next five minutes, ghosting his hands over Jongin’s bare thighs and ass cheeks and letting his wet cock brush against the younger’s crack from time to time. Kyungsoo traces down the boy’s happy trail and around to sides of his ballsack, but never touches his dick despite Jongin’s instinctual jerking to get contact. They fuck enough for Jongin to know when to make demands and when that’ll only prolong the time it takes to get what he wants, so he swallows his complaints for now and focuses on enjoying the sensations Kyungsoo’s giving him, continually revving up his appetite. Meanwhile, the elder’s plush lips place soft kisses along his shoulder blades and a hand smooths across his abs. He can feel his boyfriend maneuver his weeping dick to rub against his perineum, slide between his thighs, brush the underside of his balls, and retreat leaving a wet path along his crack once more. Okay, limit reached: Jongin’s about to combust from burning need.

 

“I literally can’t get any harder, Soo, get **_in_** there.” He shoves the lube bottle back frantically, but Kyungsoo is unprepared to catch it, and it rolls off their elevated area of the deck and onto the lower walkway. “DAMMIT!”

 

Laughing, Kyungsoo gracefully hops down and retrieves the bottle, coming back with a huge grin. “That’s what you get for being impatient,” he singsongs.

 

“I’ve had the patience of a _saint_ , thankyouverymuch. I’ve been waiting for this since lunch, so fuck me good, preppy.”

 

Kyungsoo makes a show of slowly warming the lube between his fingers, but when he starts by pushing two against his entrance, it’s clear he’s ready for the main event as well. “Mmm, just as I suspected. My needy boy was already playing with himself earlier today.”

 

“Had to. You weren’t around,” Jongin breathes out between whimpers, pushing his ass back as Kyungsoo scissors him open with a third finger and curls them to press on his prostate. “Nnnn, but I didn’t come. Wanted to wait for you. Captain.”

 

The moniker earns the desired effect, Kyungsoo humming in appreciation and slipping his fingers out. A strong hand on Jongin’s back encourages him to shift from being up on his knees to down on all fours. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Kyungsoo lining up and— oh yes finally.

 

Kyungsoo sinks into him all the way. The stretch is perfect, and in no time, firm hands on his hips are easing him back and forth on that thick dick in a gentle cadence. It feels delightful, and suddenly, Jongin is realizing how ingenious this boat sex idea really is. With the vehicle parked perpendicular to the waves, the boat tips forward and back almost like a seesaw with each wave, mimicking the action of their sexual coupling. Back and forth, back and forth: the sway of Kyungsoo’s hips is perfectly timed with the waves, emphasizing the motion and causing Jongin’s orgasm to build faster than usual. All the sensations assault him at once: the bite of the wind, Kyungsoo’s sensual groans, the heavy cock plunging in and out of him. Jongin clings to the sail’s pole for dear life as they ride up and down with the crest of each surge, like the best possible sexual rollercoaster.

 

And just when Jongin thinks he might be able to come from slow sex, the foghorn of a dinner cruise sounds in the distance. His body tightens up anxiously, including his ass, causing Kyungsoo to shudder and grunt out a loud _‘shit!’_ while getting control over himself. “Sorry, it startled me,” Jongin explains, half-expecting them to cease and cover up.

 

Well that was naïve. Of course Kyungsoo’s still going at it – he can’t be bothered to stop by something as simple as others watching. “Don’t apologize – do it again,” Kyungsoo pants, resuming drilling him at the same pace but with more bang accompanying each thrust.

 

“Oh God, Soo,” he moans from the powerful prods. “But what if—” Jongin picks his head up to glance around uneasily, while trying not to let his eyes roll back from euphoria. Luckily, the large ship is too far off to spot them, so he relaxes and tries to concentrate on the amazing experience of getting rammed by Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh yes, oh fuck,” Jongin blabbers, trying to time his clenching with the downstroke of Kyungsoo’s rock hard cock bottoming out again and again. The wake from the large cruise ship is now hitting their boat, giving them choppier waves and further heightening their pleasure.

 

Based on the steady stream of deep ah’s behind him, Kyungsoo is also getting desperate for release. Jongin feels calloused hands tugging his hips up in the air, pulling him into a downward dog position but with his legs spread. He grabs the pole in front of him with one hand to stabilize himself but it proves unnecessary. Kyungsoo has a bruising grip on him as he anchors himself to the deck in a half-lunge stance, one leg bent between Jongin’s spread ones and the other firmly planted out behind him. A smooth, pale thigh grazes against the sensitive underside of Jongin’s balls with each piston of his boyfriend’s hips, and the added stimulation is delightful. With Kyungsoo now going double-time and hitting his prostate perfectly twice per rough wave tossing the boat up and down, he starts to unravel, curses falling from his lips.

 

“Please, fuck, yes, please,” Jongin begs, voice climbing higher in pitch with each slap of Kyungsoo’s hips against his ass. His hand now flying over his own leaking cock, Jongin feels the ecstasy swell and then finally boil over. His mind whites out with the roar of the waves as he spills his heavy load all over the mast in front of him. The rocking of Soo’s cock in and out of him blends together with the hypnotic rocking of the boat, and Jongin’s orgasm feels like it stretches on for forever. Somewhere along the way, he hears Kyungsoo groan and feels warmth fill him up as the thrusts gradually slow to a stop with Kyungsoo buried deep inside him.

 

Hot DAMN, they’ve got to do this more often.

 

Jongin feels his body go boneless, but not to worry: Kyungsoo is still holding him up by his hips. The elder carefully slips out of him and lowers him down onto the bed of sails. He feels his boyfriend clean him diligently with a soft towel, leaving tender kisses along the sides of his hips, probably over places at risk of having deep purple marks tomorrow. Jongin smiles from the loving attention. No matter how wild the sex, Kyungsoo is always such a sweetheart afterward.

 

When he’s done tending to Jongin, Kyungsoo flops back to rest his head on the younger’s arm and drapes some loose sail across the top of them. They come down from their high slowly, in no rush to disturb the buzz from all the adrenaline and oxytocin flowing through them. Lazily, they lie side by side, staring up at the stars, cocooned together in the spare sail.

 

“You should run for office.”

 

“What?” Jongin asks between pants, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“You should campaign. You’re passionate, your record’s clean, we need good candidates. Run.”

 

Jongin scoffs. “I’m too young. I have limited experience. No one would vote for me.”

 

“I’d vote for you.”

 

“You don’t count.”

 

“Gee thanks, asshole.”

 

Jongin kisses him, sweet and sloppy, between their giggles. Their hearts are alight from the exhilarating rush of their love, always tumbling around them in a chaotic fashion and never failing to fill whatever space they inhabit: even here, out on the lake, where the horizon seems to stretch on endlessly. Staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes, Jongin feels like their affection for each other is as boundless as the open water.

 

One more kiss to savor the moment, and then he feels it’s safe to ask. “What happened earlier, when you came home from work mad?” Jongin traces the elder’s sideburns as he inquires, in case it’s something serious.

 

Kyungsoo groans and pinches his eyes closed with his thumb and forefinger. “Don’t laugh. I was in a rush to get home and get us out here on time, and so I fired off an important email to a client from my phone. And… when I signed it, my phone autocorrected my name to Hungsoo.”

 

Jongin tries to suppress the guffaw, but that just results in a spluttery mess as he tries to keep his lips closed but the laugh it forces its way out of his mouth anyway. He looks back up at the stars and lets the belly laugh consume him.

 

“Yeah yeah, very funny. Let’s just hope I don’t get fired tomorrow.” Kyungsoo grumps, socking him in the shoulder as he continues to shake with the giggles.

 

“Yah! Enough! I said not to laugh! Do I have to shove my cock back in your mouth to shut you up?” The elder rolls on top of him with a mock stern face, the corners of his mouth giving away his amusement despite his words. “This is all your fault – if we’re out on the street tomorrow, I hope you’re ready to be my sugar daddy while I find a new job and dodge a sexual harassment lawsuit.”

 

“Oh please. Luhan isn’t gonna fire you – if anything, he’ll probably just encourage you to use your charm and suggestive wordplay on prospective clients,” he tries to reassure him, rubbing circles into his boyfriend’s small waist.

 

“And you’re okay with that? Pimping me out to all the firms’ C-suite bigwigs?” Kyungsoo raises his bushy eyebrows in a doubtful expression. “You’re not worried someone else might woo me away from you?”

 

“Nah. No one else could tolerate your sassy ass for longer than it takes to close a deal,” he says with a wink, patting said ass and enjoying it jiggle.

 

Kyungsoo honks Jongin’s nose and abruptly stands up, gathering the sail beneath him to wrap around his waist. He yanks it skillfully out from under Jongin in one sharp movement, causing the boy to roll onto his stomach and grip the smooth deck of the boat. Before Jongin can even get his balance to make a swipe for the sail, Kyungsoo’s already scuttling back into the wheelhouse and cackling at the naked boy who’s desperately trying to find his sea legs again as the boat tips back and forth violently. Wait… why’s it rocking so much again…

 

Jongin yelps as a spotlight from a passing boat glides over him. He tries to cover his shame while stumbling toward the enclosed cabin where he can hear Kyungsoo howling with laughter. “SOO! LET ME IN!”

 

“I’m sorry, what’s that? I can’t hear you over the motor,” Kyungsoo lies as he starts the engine up and turns the boat a bit, angling it to at least maneuver Jongin out of the spotlight of the oncoming boat.

 

“Look, I stand by what I said: you’re a smart-mouthed wise ass and most peopl—AAAH!”

 

Kyungsoo is glaring at him from the captain’s wheel and turning the boat back to where Jongin is once more exposed to the oncoming vessel with the wildly searching spotlight, clearly looking for bare ass. “Someone on board there has good taste,” Kyungsoo yells with a smirk. “See, Nini, that’s what’s called a COMPLIMENT, something boyfriends are supposed to give each other, not INSULTS, dickwad.” He sticks his tongue out at him before killing the engine.

 

“Would you just let me finish?” Jongin pleads, grabbing the life ring hanging on the side of the boat and trying to conceal his butt with it. “While your snippy demeanor pushes most people away, I wouldn’t have you any other way, ok? Sure, you’re about as cuddly as a cactus half the time, but you’re brilliant, and strong, and convicted. And I think that’s amazing. You make my life more complicated in all the right ways, and I adore you for it. So you better not get bored of me, because I love you and can’t imagine my future without you. Even when you’re showing my naked ass to all of Chicago to teach me a lesson.”

 

Kyungsoo lets go of the wheel and turns to face him with a genuine smile and fond eyes.

 

“Now can you _please_ let me in? This can’t be good for my reputation if I want to run for office,” Jongin reminds him.

 

“Oh shit. Right, sorry—” Kyungsoo lunges forward and throws open the cabin door just as the search light starts to find Jongin’s naked legs. The boy ducks inside and they slam it closed behind him. Jongin cover his face with one hand and waves the other through window to shoo the boat away.

 

When he turns around, Kyungsoo’s right there, hands wrapping around his middle to tug him close. “Hey. You know I feel the same way, right?” Tender fingertips map out the contours of his face as Kyungsoo seems to drink him in, eyes following the paths of his fingers. “That I love you. And it’s almost scary how much I already think of you as a permanent fixture in my life.”

 

It’s too early for this. This feeling of forever that invades every gentle kiss and playful smile, every sarcastic quip and battle of wills. They’re supposed to be smarter than this. It’s foolish to be thinking that far ahead when they’ve only known each other a little over a year, and been dating less than half that time.

 

At least they’re fools together.

 

Jongin backs his boyfriend up against the ship’s wheel and shares one of those long, slow kisses he always thought were too melodramatic in movies. With Kyungsoo, though, it’s perfect. He could stand here all night, tongues caressing as he explores Kyungsoo’s mouth and appreciates the small noises the elder makes in return.

 

The waters still along with their peaceful hearts. Jongin leads them down into the boat’s lower cabin and tucks them into the plush bed there, directly underneath the space they had just had wild sex on deck. Sometimes their love feels like the thrill of the wind and waves on display for all to see, and other times, it’s a quiet sincerity, a perfect acceptance of raw vulnerability that they show only to each other.

 

Under the silk covers, away from the rest of the world, they make love, slow and sweet. Jongin works Kyungsoo open primarily with his tongue, relishing the way his breath hitches each time he delves in to lap against his velvety walls. A few final kisses to the stretched rim, and then Jongin gently presses in with his lube-slicked cock. Any guy who says missionary position is boring has obviously never had the privileged view of watching Kyungsoo underneath him, blissed out and taking dick so well with soft endearments spilling from his full lips. Kyungsoo’s smooth legs wrap around his waist and tighten in an amorous embrace as Jongin pulls a second climax from his lover. With Kyungsoo stroking across his cheek and whispering encouragements, Jongin’s own peak follows a few dozen strokes later. Out of breath but not out of love, he lets his lips communicate his affection by traveling from the elder’s palm, down his inner arm, and into the cleft of his collarbone. Kyungsoo trails fingertips over the ridges of his spine while he nuzzles down to delicately lap up the cum splattered across the elder’s chest, cleaning him thoroughly and planting loving kisses in his wake. Fully spent and satisfied, Jongin settles down atop of him, not wanting to disconnect their bodies yet… or… ever, really, if he’s being honest.

 

Thank goodness it’s the weekend. They can stow away here on their own little pleasure island away from responsibilities and unpleasant realities, just for a while. At least they have this sacred retreat from the world, wrapped in each other’s arms, whenever they need it.

 

He watches Kyungsoo fall asleep as he plays with the boy’s midnight locks, smoothing out the tangles and drinking in the afterglow on his porcelain skin. Whatever’s waiting for them in 2017, Jongin knows he can face it bravely and be alright. Because he’s already met his match, and his name is Do Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> The Hungsoo email glitch was inspired by a convo I had with Chrissy (tedcruz/shrekaisoo), who once mistakenly signing her name as Christits on a professional message (#amazing). I tried to include all the reader requests in here that I could (Baekyeol, Women's March, etc.) - sorry if I forgot any. Thanks to all my friends for their encouragement while I tried to churn this out.
> 
> Title inspired by Norah Jones’ song [Come Away with Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbjZPFBD6JU), which is the perfect bg music, imo, for the final romantic scene inside the boat.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading more about this Kaisoo couple. Talk to me in the comments – I always reply <3
> 
> At1stsight | at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
